


The Most Important Woman in the Whole of Creation

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction





	The Most Important Woman in the Whole of Creation

Donna Noble was a normal human being, or so she believed. She lived her life like any human; she went to work, had dinner, got married, had a child. But she always felt like something was missing from her life. Like someone was missing from her life, she just didn’t know who. There were moments where she feels sad, like when she sees a long brown coat or a pair of converse. Once she was walking happily down the street and ran into an old police box, she broke drown crying at the sight, but she didn’t know why. This blue box was an ordinary blue box, but it reminded her of something so precious, but she had no idea what it was.

Odd things tended to happen to her as well, but she never really put them all together. She could have sworn she attracted the gaze of a strange man with really great hair. He had been gone when she looked back. Once a man in a bow tie bumped into her at the market and he stared at her as if his whole world just stopped. She had called him an idiot for making her drop her groceries. Another time an elderly man with graying hair and a thick Scottish accent had pulled her out of the way of a moving car. She had shouted at him for man-handling her. He shouted back that she needed to be more careful.

Once Wilfred had a heart attack, he was taken to the hospital. The nurse called for a doctor and Donna had looked up expecting a long lost friend to come walking in the door, but she was disappointed when it was a woman she didn’t recognize. Dr. Jones was her name and she gave her the same look that the man in the bow tie gave her, a look of sadness and one that made it seem like she knew something Donna didn’t. Dr. Jones was a kind woman; she offered Donna a coffee more than once. There was something familiar about the woman, but Donna couldn’t put her finger on it. It made her sad though.

Once she had traveled to Scotland and met a very fiery red-headed woman. The man in the bow tie was there, but she didn’t notice. The Scottish woman asked for her help looking for a dog named Rory, or she thought it was a dog. She couldn’t quite remember. She had taken a fall and hit her head and woken up in a hospital, the number zero was resonating in her head for some reason.

Another time, she was in a bookstore looking for a book. A small brunette came up to her and offered her a book, Summer Falls by an Amelia Williams. She loved the book, she loved chapter ten a lot. It was a brilliant book; it reminded her of something that she couldn’t place.

Donna Noble experienced these strange people all throughout her life and never thought anything of it. Nothing about any of these people seemed strange. She never thought that maybe someone somewhere was looking after her until one day.

She was old now, very old. Her hair had gone grey. She was lying in a hospital bed, looking out at the stars. She loved the stars and the night sky. Every night she would look into the sky hoping to see something, but she didn’t know what. Wilfred started looking into the sky many years ago. She joined him each night until one night when he was no longer there. She had gone onto the hill where they always looked into the sky together and looked up at the stars for him. It was so silent that night. He wasn’t there to tell her about his theories about aliens, she never believed in aliens. But that night she did on- his behalf.

She thought of him again, knowing that she would join him soon, join him in the stars. There were footsteps coming down the hallway. It was late and she knew it wasn’t one of her doctors. Those words hit her hard, her doctor. She whispered Doctor into the air around her. And then he appeared, the strange man who saved her life; the old Scottish man. She said Doctor a little louder and he moved closer. She reached out to him and he took her hand. Memories flooded back to her, memories of giant wasps, Daleks, aliens, and Time Lords. She had cried then, finally remembering who she was. She whispered a thank you to the old man. He didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. He held her hand until it became limp in his hands. He stayed with her until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, it was Clara. The Doctor had never really spoken about Donna Noble, he merely mentioned they travelled together and asked his current companions to say something to her. But that night he finally told Clara all about the Most Important Woman in the Whole of Creation.

 


End file.
